


新年事故

by 坑唧 (sxl_0612)



Category: God Eater (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 14:30:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20707568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxl_0612/pseuds/%E5%9D%91%E5%94%A7
Summary: （完稿日期：2018.1.29）God eater系列，cp是索玛x裕。严重警告：裕很浪！非常浪！又浪又雌！天然碧池赛高！←接受不能的请点叉谢谢。旧文可能有BUG但我懒得修了【。时间大概在GE2RB结束之后。被困在电梯里的索玛和裕尽情来了一发……





	新年事故

新年的第一天，裕是在索玛的怀里醒来的。  
虽然已经确定了恋人的关系，但是作为神机使的两人总是十分忙碌，一个总是在荒郊野外调查荒神习性，一个则经常被派遣到其他支部支援个一年半载，基本上也是聚少离多。所以难得有一个一起度过新年之夜的机会，裕就带了一瓶好酒，深夜主动拜访了索玛的房间。  
……至于之后趁着酒劲就做了什么的，裕事先也不是没预想到。只不过索玛看起来真的是憋了很久，始终不肯放过裕，结果两人就这么一直痴缠到了天明。  
裕醒来的时候后腰还有些酸痛，好在神机使的体力和恢复能力都异于常人，这种夜间行事应该不会对生活或战斗产生过大的影响。  
裕试图起身，却弄醒了一只手揽着他的索玛。索玛不知是还没清醒，又或者是故意使坏，用力把裕又扯回了怀里。  
裕有些无奈的一笑，刚想说什么，枕边的通讯器却尖叫了起来。  
“裕！你和索玛在哪呢！集会马上就要开始了，椿教官的脸色可不怎么好看啊！”  
浩太急促的声音从话筒里传了出来，让裕立刻清醒了。  
“索玛！快起来！要迟到了！”  
他赶快从索玛的臂弯里挣脱出来，一边催促着索玛一边找起昨晚被索玛扔的遍地都是的衣服。

极东支部虽然一直以来都作为“激战区”闻名，但近来荒神的活动报告却罕见的少了很多，再加上附近的卫星据点的建设也终于进入收尾阶段，支部里的气氛最近一直很轻松。  
正好又赶上新年，支部长榊博士便提议在新年第一天举办一个规模不大的庆祝活动。主要是把地窖的人员集合起来夸上几句，展望一下未来，再搞一个宴会犒劳一下大家。  
裕拉着不太情愿的索玛赶到大厅时，那里已经站满了人。站在高处的雨宫椿严厉的目光很快就捕捉到这两个差点迟到的人，狠狠瞪了他们一眼，然后小声对一边的榊博士说了什么，看来是告诉他可以开始讲话了。  
有些人也发现了后来的裕和索玛，但基本都是转过头来对他们露出善意的一笑，或是对他们调侃的竖起大拇指，很快就把精力放回了榊博士的讲话里。  
裕松了一口气，他没有试图挤进人堆去寻找浩太和艾丽莎他们，只是和索玛两个人站在离人群有点距离的角落里。

索玛感到十分无聊。  
他听着榊博士站在高处重复那些老掉牙的台词——那肯定是椿教官事先写好交给他的，忍不住打了一个哈欠。  
好在他和裕站的这个角落算是个死角，做点这样的小动作应该不会被椿教官发现。  
他百无聊赖的环顾整个大厅，目光划过一个又一个熟悉的背影，最后落回站在他前面一点的裕身上。  
真的是熟悉到不能再熟悉的挺拔后背，不过索玛更喜欢那个后背裸露着的样子——尤其是在自己面前用力向后弓起，汗水顺着颤抖的脊梁缓缓淌下的那个样子。  
这么一想，索玛就忍不住想起了昨晚那场欢爱。虽然到最后裕都已经射不出什么东西来了，却还是被自己干的不断高潮的样子留在他的脑海里，始终挥之不去。  
如果不是今早有这么个恼人的集会，他大概会趁早上的时间再享受一下。  
今天地窖里的空调是不是开的太猛了？索玛感到一阵燥热，扯松了领带。  
他的目光无法从裕身上离开，从裕那柔软的淡金色头发移到领口里露出的那一点脖颈，又从他并不算十分结实却总是承载着太多的肩头移至那灵活柔软的后腰，最后落在了他那被笔挺的制服包裹起来的屁股上。  
剪裁合身的制服裤子紧贴在裕的身体上，勾勒出索玛十分熟悉的弧线，看起来格外的诱人。  
索玛突然起了坏心，他不易察觉的凑近裕，然后冷不丁的抓了他的屁股一把。

裕被这突然袭击吓了一跳，费了好大劲才憋住差点冲出喉咙的那声惊呼。他用眼角瞪了身后的索玛一眼，脸上飞起一片红色。  
但是索玛的手并没有就此离开，反而变本加厉的抚摸起裕的屁股。他轻柔的用手掌在裕的臀瓣上画着圈，摸到靠近腰或大腿根的地方便会稍稍越过界，然后缠绵着调转方向，继续重复上面的动作。偶尔他甚至把手伸到了裕的股间，狠捏一把后又立刻撤退，简直可以说是玩的不亦乐乎。  
裕的屁股结实又圆润，此刻更因为索玛的抚弄绷紧了许多。被抚摸到敏感的部位时，裕整个身体都忍不住微微打颤，让索玛愈发欲罢不能。  
裕很想把索玛推开，可是在挤满了人的大厅里，他根本不敢有过大的动作，也不敢发出哪怕一点异样的声音。为了掩盖自己越来越重的呼吸，他不得不装作思考的样子用手捂住了嘴。可是渐渐上涌的快感让他越来越控制不住自己，只好连指头都伸进嘴里，才能挡住想要呻吟的冲动。  
索玛的抚弄完全没有停止的势头，让裕渐渐沉醉进去，身体不由得主动贴近索玛，连意识都开始有点模糊。他努力尝试把精神集中在榊博士的讲话中，可惜收效甚微。不知不觉中，伸进嘴里的那两根手指已开始不由自主的翻弄起自己的舌根，屁股也配合着索玛的动作渐渐翘了起来……至于那个关键的部位就更不用说，早在索玛第一次探进他的股间时，那里就已经开始发涨了。

就在裕的口水都要从嘴边漏出来的时候，高台上的椿教官突然拍了拍手。  
仿佛把这个声音当做信号，索玛的手最后捏了一把裕的屁股，然后离开了。  
“那么，一小时后在餐厅开始宴会，现在大家可以自由活动。……等不及的可以先去餐厅占个好位子了。”  
这句话一落下，聚在大厅里的人群中立刻爆发出一阵阵诸如“终于结束了”“饿死我了”的抱怨声……只是在椿教官的凌厉眼神下声音都很小。  
神机使、整备士、一般工作人员们互相祝贺着新年，然后三三两两的结伴向餐厅走去。  
要是放在平时，裕肯定会主动去和浩太、艾丽莎、林道他们打声招呼。可是现在他可顾不上那么多……或者说他可不想以这种状态和大家打照面。裕也不和索玛打招呼，一个人低着头快速向电梯走去。  
“餐厅可不在那边啊。”索玛坏笑着跟了上来。  
裕没出声，只是又羞又怒的狠狠剜了索玛一眼。  
索玛却乘胜追击着：“要去处理一下吗？需要我帮你吗？”  
好在现在没有人往通往神机使宿舍的电梯这边走来，所以裕也不再隐藏自己那张涨红的脸。等到电梯门一打开，他便立刻冲了进去。  
索玛耸了耸肩，也跟在后面走进电梯。

电梯在沉默中向上攀升。  
裕缩在角落里，看起来没有一点开口的意思。索玛背对着他，看着金属制的电梯门映出的裕，心里也不禁开始反思自己做的有点过分了。  
他打算先开口道个歉打破这个沉默，可谁知“裕”字还没出口，电梯突然伴随咣当一声响猛地晃了一下，然后停住不动了。片刻后，本来就不算亮的照明也消失了。  
“难道是……又停电了？”  
最近为了准备这个宴会，极东支部可以说是全员动员。以浩太为首的那群兴奋的家伙说是要搞什么“史上最华丽的舞台效果”，得到了榊博士大力支持的他们光是准备期间就导致地窖里三天两头的断电。没想到到了当天还会搞出这种劳什子。  
不过最近大家都已经习惯了这种状况，一般来说有个半小时左右应该就能恢复供电了。但是索玛知道，对现在的裕来说，这次停电实在是有些不巧。  
离宴会本来就没剩多少时间了，要是等供电恢复再去处理，不知道来不来得及。  
不过很快索玛就意识到，事态比自己想象的还要紧急——他异常敏锐的听力捕捉到电梯一角传来了一阵急促而粗重的喘息声。  
“裕？你没事吧？！”  
索玛有些担心裕刚才是不是没站稳，不小心摔倒了，急忙向裕的方向凑过去。  
“不行……！”裕听到他的脚步声，突然大声阻止道，“别过来，索玛……！”  
听到他好像强忍着什么的声音，索玛却更加按捺不住了。  
好在他的视力也比一般人好，很快就适应了这片黑暗，勉强看清了正抓着电梯扶手支撑住身子的裕。  
“……裕？”索玛意识到了什么——裕并没有受伤，而是……  
“现在不行……现在被索玛碰到的话，我……”  
虽然在黑暗中索玛看不清裕的表情，但他已经能够想象出裕满脸通红、拼命忍耐的样子了。  
从裕的方向传来一阵衣服摩擦的悉悉索索的声音，挑逗着索玛的下面不由得硬了起来。  
他拼命克制住想要把裕顶在电梯壁上的冲动，也努力的运转着大脑思考起对策。

真是糟得不能再糟了。  
裕本打算趁宴会开始前的这段时间回房处理一下索玛的“成果”，可谁知道竟然和索玛两个人被单独困在了电梯里。  
电梯停摆的那一刹那才让裕意识到自己的后腰已经有多么酥麻，他费了好大力才支撑住自己的身体，不至于整个人瘫在地上。  
可是接下来的状况却更严重了。因为那一次颠簸，本来就已经快要冲破临界点的冲动终于到了爆发的边缘。裕拼命扭动着自己的腰身，想要安抚住狂躁的身体，却适得其反，昨晚索玛留在他身体里，还没来得及清理干净的欲望都稍稍漏了出来。  
可是让他就在电梯里解决，想到可能会留下痕迹被什么人发觉，就让裕羞红了脸。好在电梯是因为停电而不是什么别的故障停摆，不然自己这样子被人从摄像头里看到，裕怕是连想死的心都会有。  
“裕！”索玛靠近了一步，让裕心里一惊。  
他现在真的没有那个把握能在索玛面前保持镇定，如果自己现在颤抖的身体接触到索玛，裕担心自己会在一瞬间缴械投降。  
可是索玛并没有继续靠过来：“裕，我这里还有一个，先用这个……”  
裕想了一会儿才明白了索玛话里的意思，脸上的温度好像又涨了几度。可是他现在顾不上那么多了，只能用颤抖的手接过了索玛递过来的安全套。  
他转过身去背对索玛缩进角落，笨拙的解开了自己的裤子。可是陷入高潮的身体比预想的更难以控制，裕试了几次，竟然都无法顺利的套进去。  
羞耻和焦躁的双重作用下，裕的眼角都挤出了点点泪珠。  
就在这时，一双手从身后抱住了裕，然后帮他握住了阴茎。  
索玛有力的双臂夹着裕的身体不让他倒下，温柔的帮他套上了安全套，然后握着裕的双手开始撸动。  
在索玛抱上来的那一刻还有些抗拒的裕很快就放弃了抵抗，就这么委身在索玛的怀里，任他帮自己处理。总算射出来的一刹那，裕忍不住发出了一声满足的喘息。

知道这是自己恶作剧的结果，索玛一直克制着自己的欲望。  
帮裕解决了高潮后，他扶着裕软绵绵的身体，让他背靠电梯壁坐下。索玛本打算就这么退回电梯门那边，以免自己在冲动下干出什么让裕更为不快的事，但是出乎他的预料，裕却用还在颤抖的手扯住了他的衣襟。  
“裕？”索玛试探着问，努力在黑暗中辨认裕的表情。  
可是裕并没有回答他，唯有难以平复的喘息声回荡在狭窄的空间里。  
索玛意识到了什么，大脑飞速运转起来，思考着要不要回应此刻很明显不甚清醒的裕。  
但不等他做出决定，裕另一只手已经伸向了索玛的腰际。他笨拙又急切的解开了索玛的裤子，捧起了索玛已经有点发涨的性器。  
“裕……！”索玛低声呼唤着恋人的名字，试图让他清醒过来。但此刻裕的手劲格外的大，甚至把索玛的外衣都扯变了形。  
显然已经被性欲冲昏了头脑的裕握住了索玛的性器，一边揉搓着他的阴囊，一边舔舐起来。他的挑逗在索玛体内撒下了一把火苗，迅速连绵成充满热意的欲火，从性器一路燃烧到大脑。  
裕一点一点的舔着索玛的阴茎，直到他的舌头触到已经开始渗出点点白浊的龟头。裕没有丝毫的犹豫，便将索玛的性器含进了嘴里，贪婪的吮吸起来。  
此时，索玛也顾不上场合和时间了，他扶住裕的后脑，让自己的性器深深捅进裕的嘴里，直到无法继续深入。  
索玛粗大的性器直插到裕的咽喉，让他感到呼吸不畅。但就算这样他也不想让索玛退出去，而是更起劲的吸着。  
裕原本攥着索玛外衣的那只手不知不觉也松了开来，颤抖着伸向了自己的私处。他摆弄着自己发烫的穴口，渐渐连指头都伸了进去，搅动着被索玛的精液搞得黏腻湿滑的内壁，喉咙里舒服的发出了含混不清的轻哼。  
索玛的龟头在裕的口腔里摩擦着，整根阴茎涨得越来越大。他剧烈的心跳也反映在了性器上，在裕的嘴里搏动着。  
趁着裕停止吮吸、喘了口气的一刹那，索玛一股脑的射进了他的嘴里。明明昨晚才欢愉了一整晚，没想到竟还能射出这么多，有些都溅在了裕的脸上。  
裕似乎有点被呛到，放开了索玛。但他并没有抗议索玛毫无预警的射精，反而将他的精液尽数吞下。仿佛这样还不够满足，裕又一脸迷醉的伸出舌头，舔干了溅在嘴边的那些浊液，然后混合着自己的口水，咕咚一声咽了下去。  
这个微妙的声音终于让索玛彻底失去理智，他一把抱起裕，让他背对自己靠在电梯间的扶手上，然后扯下了裕的裤子。

昨晚欢爱的感觉还残留在裕的身体上，索玛都不需要多做什么，裕的下面已经湿成了一滩，等待着索玛的进入。于是他干脆连扩张的步骤都省掉了，仍旧坚挺的性器毫不犹豫的插进了裕下面那张小嘴，让裕发出了淫乱又舒服的叫声。  
裕的额头抵在冰凉的电梯壁上，强烈的温度差也无法让深陷爱欲的他清醒过来。感到索玛的插入，裕甚至配合着主动翘起了屁股，整个后背都弯成了一个有些危险的弧度。  
索玛也不客气，就这么把裕顶在电梯壁上，用力抽插起来。在索玛的大力进出下，裕很快就神魂颠倒，本能的一手抓着扶手，一手扶住电梯壁，才不至于整个人软下去。  
裕的内壁不知羞耻的渴求着索玛的进犯，在他剧烈的动作下体液从小穴不断漏出，顺着裕的大腿流下，然后被衣服厚实的布料吸收殆尽。  
很快，整个电梯间就被索玛粗重的喘息声和裕欢愉的娇声充满了。  
裕忍不住的向索玛索求着，可是话到嘴边却变成了各种悦耳的呻吟。就连索玛深深插进裕体内带来的痛楚也变成了快感，让他发出满足的淫叫。  
在索玛的攻势下，裕的身体始终保持着高潮，但昨晚被玩弄过无数次的性器里已经射不出什么，半软不软的随着索玛的动作前后晃动着。  
和这样的裕不同，精力过于旺盛的索玛显然还有不少存货。他一手扶着裕的腰，一手摸索着覆上裕撑在电梯壁上的手。那只手本想抓住什么，却只能在光滑的电梯壁上打滑，最后只好攥紧了拳。索玛强硬的扒开那个拳头，钻进裕的指缝间摩挲着裕使不上力的掌心，感受着两人从上到下都交融在一起的奇妙高扬感。  
“裕，我要去了。”  
这一次，索玛记得提醒了裕。只是耽于这激烈交欢的裕根本没有余裕去留意索玛说了什么。  
索玛也等不得裕的答复，高涨到极点的快感随着大量精液一同射进了裕的里面，让裕发出了令他心满意足的欢声。

索玛喘着粗气退了出来，甚至忘了该去搀扶一下浑身酥软的裕，直到看到他瘫在自己脚边微微颤抖，才回过神来把裕扶了起来。  
总算想起来自己是在哪里，索玛一边感谢着至今未能恢复的电力，一边小心的整理着自己和裕的衣服。  
索玛虽然知道这很强人所难，但他也了解裕一定希望能在外人面前保持良好的形象。要是自己公主抱着裕走出电梯被人看到，裕一定会感到难堪……当然，这种事索玛本人是并不在意的。  
他扶着裕的肩膀，低声问道：“不好意思……能站起来吗，裕？”  
刚刚结束了欢爱的裕虽然还没完全缓过神来，不过看来也终于理解了现状。他红着脸点点头，试了好几次，总算是借助着索玛的支撑站好。  
趁裕努力平复着自己的呼吸和情绪的时候，索玛又动用起自己良好的夜视能力，把留在电梯里的可疑的痕迹草草处理了一番。等他忙得差不多了，终于松了一口气时，电梯里恰到好处的亮了起来。  
电梯操作板的通讯器里响起了工作人员的声音，不断地向被困的两人道歉这么久才修好电路。看来，从那边已经看不出两人有什么异常了。  
“对了，宴会马上就要开始了，你们还不赶快过去吗？”  
索玛试探着看了看裕：“怎么办？”  
裕检查了一下自己浑身上下，好在深色的裤子上并看不出什么明显的印记。  
“就这么……去露个脸吧。”  
“可是我射在里面的……”  
裕好不容易平和了一些的脸色又有些泛红：“我……我会先……先夹住的……”  
说到后面，他的声音已经低得听不清了。  
电梯又返回了大厅所在的楼层，裕不再说什么，有些别扭的率先走了出去。  
他并不知道从身后看着自己的索玛的眼神，不知不觉又变得玩味起来。  
“为什么你总是选择最能挑起我的欲望的行动？”索玛用力攥住了拳头，想靠痛楚克制自己发散不完的精力，“看来今晚也很值得期待了。”


End file.
